Harry Potter nas Dorgas
by Ripping Fics
Summary: RIPAGEM! Personagens OOC desbocados e altas dorgas. Não me responsabilizo pela perda de neurônios.


_**Título Original:**_ Harry Potter e a Fumaça Amarela  
_**Autor:**_ Outcape  
_**Link: **_fanfiction . com. br /historia /456920 / Harry_Potter_e_a_Fumaca_Amarela

* * *

– Lufa-Lufa é muito melhor que a Corvinal, Harry. **(E tia Al suuper concorda com isso!)**

– Não é não, Ron, Corvinal vai acabar com esse timeco aí. **(Ah, estamos falando de Quadribol... Ok, Lufa-Lufa é meio ruim mesmo.)**

– Você não manja nada de Quadribol, seu filho da puta. **(UOOOOU! Ronaldo Wesley xingando! SO HARDCORE!)**

– Escuta aqui, seu bosta, **(AI, QUE AGORA DEU MEDA! #sqnunca) **eu sou o melhor jogador que essa escola já viu, **(Hogwarts estava com jogadores em falta, pelo jeito) **eu pego o Pomo de Ouro de qualquer jeito, **(Mas gosta de pegar numa bola, viu...) **mesmo sem querer, **(Wait a fucking minute... Como se pega o pomo sem querer? Ele simplesmente tromba em você e o jogo acaba? WTF?)** e você ainda diz que eu não manjo de Quadribol? **(COMO SE ATREVE, RONALDO?)** O apanhador e o goleiro da Lufa-Lufa são uns lixos, **(Tudo bem, ainda tem os artilheiros e batedores...) **prefiro jogar até contra a Sonserina, seria mais divertido.

– Meninos, dá para parar? **(Ou será que vocês param sem dar? É, deixa pra lá. Pergunta desnecessária.) **- chegou Hermione. **(CHEGA CHEGANDO, SAMBANDO SAMBANDO, BOLEBOLEBOLE SEM PARAAAR (8))**- Essa discussão não leva a lugar algum.

– Não se meta, Hermione, você não manja **(Esse Ron V1D4 LOK4 que fica falando "manja" tá me irritando profundamente.) **nada também. - respondeu Ron. **(TOMA ESSA, CASTOR! Aprende a falar só quando pedem sua opinião!)**

– Ela tem razão, Ron,tanto faz, tô pouco me lixando para esse jogo. **(COMO ASSIM, JOVEM?)**

– Não parece.

Depois disso, chega Luna Lovegood correndo **(Aí ela tropeça, cai de testa e morre de traumatismo craniano. Fim.)** com alguma coisa importante para dizer. **(E isso foi deduzido só pelo jeito que ela chegou correndo.)**

– Gente! Vocês precisam vir para cá agora mesmo. **(Vir pra cá? Mas se você acabou de chegar onde a galere tá, "vir pra cá" significa "continuar no mesmo lugar"? #refletindo)**

– O que foi, Luna? - perguntou Harry, fazendo sua clássica cara de tonto. **(Até aí, tudo normal.)**

– É o Malfoy, sigam-me! **(Sigam-me os bons!)(Espera um cacete de segundo... Como a Luna sabe que algo aconteceu ao Malfoy? E por que caralhos fritos ela ía "pedir ajuda" para o Trio?)**

A turma segue Luna até as masmorras. **(O que raios Luna estava fazendo nas masmorras antes?)**

– A gente não era para estar aqui - disse Hermione **(E eu não era para estar vendo esses erros.)**

– Cale-se, menina. - respondeu Luna. **(Luna OOC, passeando pelas masmorras e mandando a Hermione calar a boca...) **- Lá, vejam!

Malfoy está petrificado no chão, **(LUNA, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?)** também há outros alunos da Sonserina em volta do corpo. **(Se já tem os carai dos amigos sonserinos do Malfoy lá, por que porras a Loony foi chamar o Trio? MANO!)**

– Caraca, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Ron. **(E isso te interessa porque...?)**

– Sei lá, porra, nós estávamos aqui, nos divertindo, fazendo coisas, **(Traduzindo: orgia.) **e de repente ele caiu feito pedra. - disse algum aluno qualquer da Sonserina. **(E um aluno da Sonserina realmente responderia assim para o Ron. Meu bem, nem eu responderia assim! Já chegava no "Quem te chamou aqui, pra começo de conversa?")**

– Estavam fazendo o que? **(COMENDO CU DE CURIOSO!) **- perguntou Hermione, desconfiada.

– Coisas... isso não interessa. **(Falei que tavam se comendo. Draco não aguentou a emoção de ser ativo uma vez na vida e desmaiou.)**

Os alunos da Sonserina saem correndo. **(E largam o companheiro de casa estatelado lá no chão. JÓINHA PRA ELES!)**

– Isso está estranho pra caralho. **(Não tanto quanto a fic.) **- disse Harry.

– É mesmo, mas acho que devíamos sair daqui antes que alguém nos pegue! **(NÃO DEVIAM NEM TER IDO, PRA COMEÇAR!)** - exclamou Ron, se cagando de medo. **(Ron no maior "gente, peido pesa?")**

– Não! Vejam aquilo. - aponta Hermione para o corpo de Malfoy. **(Tá com a barraca armada ainda?)**

– O que, caramba?

– O braço dele, Ron, tem uma coisa estranha alí, **(OUCH, ESSE ACENTO QUE SE PERDEU AQUI!)** parece um pedaço de pano amarelo. **(Hermione, minha linda. Isso se chama roupa. Todos usamos.)**

– É do uniforme de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, tenho certeza. **(Como pode ter tanta certeza, estrupício?) **- disse Harry.

– Como isso veio parar aqui? **(Voando que não foi! Só se... ACCIO PANO AMARELO!) **

– Não sei, Ron.

– Gente, tem um tufo de cabelo ali. **(GEEEEEEENTEEE, o negócio tava selvagem, ein?) **- disse Luna.

– Pessoal, vocês estão pensando no que eu estou pensando? **(A fic tá uma bosta? É, eu sei.)**

– Sim, Ron, sim. - respondeu Harry, pensando exatamente o que Ron estava pensando. **(Alice morreu confusa.)**

– Não! Não vamos fazer isso. **(Hermione não tá afim de orgia hoje.)**

– Hermione, por favor, eu e o Harry queremos fazer isso, são 2x1. **(Threesome?) **

– Não faço ideia do que vocês estão falando.**(Aaaah, Luna... Como você é inocente!)** - disse Luna.

– Hmm, tá bom, mas acho que ainda está muito cedo, **(Essas coisas não tem hora, Hermione querida. Tem que ser quando dá vontade!) **enfim, vão procurar mais pistas enquanto eu preparo a poção polissuco. **(Pra quê, castorzinha?) **

– Obrigado, Hermione.

Eles deixam o Malfoy nas masmorras **(Lucius vai saber disso, ouviram?) **e voltam para a quadra, **(Quadra? QUADRA? *morre engasgada com a própria saliva*)** onde vai acontecer uma partida de Quadribol entre Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.

– COOOORVINALLLLLLL! - grita Luna com toda a força. **(*lança um **_**Estupefaça**_** * Cala a boca, bisca!)**

– Lufa vai ganhar isso aí, você tá doida? **(Existe um motivo para chamarem ela de Loony, amorzinho.)**

– Sim, estou sempre doida, Ron. **(Como eu disse...)**

– Gente, gente! - chegou Neville Longbottom, cansado. **(Veio correndo com algo importante pra dizer também?)**

– Neville, o que foi? Você chegou correndo. **(Porra.) **- perguntou Harry.

– Tem algo muito bizarro acontecendo na concentração da Lufa Lufa. **(Luna OOC está contaminando a todos com suas esquisitices... Neville, o que você tava fazendo nas redondezas da concentração da Lufa-Lufa?)**

Uma enorme fumaça amarela vindo em direção do campo. **(ACENDE, FUMA, PRENDE, PASSA, ÍNDIO QUER CACHIMBO, ÍNDIO QUER FAZER FUMAÇA (8))**

– Mas o que caralhos é aquilo?! **(Fumaça. Amarela.) **- gritou Ron.

– É a Lufa Lufa! **(Nananinanão! Você disse agora mesmo que era fumaça! A Lufa-Lufa fica perto da cozinha!) **- disse Neville.

– Como assim? **(Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa viraram fumaça? É isso mesmo?) **

Enquanto isso, Dumbledore faz um anuncio direto da arquibancada dos professores.

– Atenção, alunos, a partida de Quadribol será cancelada para o próximo mês, pois todos os atletas da Corvinal estão petrificados, os professores já estão investigando o ocorrido. **(Ok, desconfio que foram os alunos da Lufa-Lufa que fizeram isso... Mas você sabe que não somos de fazer essas coisas, né?) **Não entrem em pânico, alunos do primeiro ano, sigam seus monitores, e os demais voltem para os seus quartos! **(Pra onde que os alunos do primeiro ano vão com os Monitores? Ele mandou só os outros irem pro quarto!)**

A escola inteira entra em pânico e todos saem correndo descontroladamente. **(Podemos nos atentar ao "não entrem em pânico" ali de cima? Babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando.) **Enquanto isso, Harry e Ron vão em direção à fumaça amarela. **(O quarto de vocês é por aí, por acaso? Estrupícios!)**

– Precisamos saber de onde vem aquilo, Harry. **(Vão chegar lá e descobrir que foi algum dos bichinhos do Hagrid que peidou. Ou o próprio Hagrid, vai saber.)**

– É o que vamos fazer agora, Ron.

Harry e Ron percebem que a fumaça está vindo da Floresta Proibida. **(Tô falando que os bichos peidaram.)**

– Não, esse lugar de novo!

– Não temos escolha, Ron, estamos aqui pra salvar essa escola de merda, **(Se a escola tá tão ruim assim, pra que salvá-la? Ah! *lança Crucio* Não fala assim de Hogwarts.)** já que os nossos professores não fazem isso. **(Isso porque Dumbledore acabou de dizer que os professores íam investigar o que tinha acontecido. Harreh, você não prestou atenção no que Dumbie disse?)**

– Por que não passamos no Hagrid antes? **(Tomar uma xícara de chá, dar uma relaxada antes.)**

– Hm, boa ideia, Ron. **(Não, não é.)**

Alguns minutos depois, na cabana do Hagrid...

– O que fazem aqui, garotos? Não viram que tem alunos sendo petrificados novamente? Essa escola está uma bagunça nos últimos anos. **(Isso eu devo concordar.)**

– Acho que os alunos da Lufa-Lufa estão por trás disso. - disse Harry. **(HOW DARE YOU?)**

– Essa é uma acusação séria, Harry, mas bem, o que fazem aqui? **(Uma acusação séria que Hagrid nem deu importância. Carai.)**

– Você sabe alguma coisa sobre essa fumaça amarela que está vindo da floresta?

– Claro que sei... NÃO! Não sei de nada, hahahaha. **(Tô falando que o Hagrid peidou ali.)**

– Hagrid, por favor... - disse Ron.

– Puta que pariu, **(BOCA SUJA! *enfia um sabão na boca de Hagrid*)** é o seguinte, não venham fazer merda, **(Tá pedindo coisa impossível, beu abour.) **pelo amor de Dumbledore, mas essa fumaça amarela é causada pela verdadeira pedra filosofal. **(É o quê, bisca?) **

– Verdadeira pedra filosofal?

– Sim, Harry, ela não é verdadeira, na verdade, **(Então pra que esse nome dos caralhos?)** é só o nome que foi dado, enfim, esqueçam isso e voltem para seus quartos, crianças! **(Aham, tá que eles vão te obedecer. PFF!)**

– O que diabos ela faz?!

– Isso não é da conta de vocês, já disse para vazar daqui, **(Vazar daqui... Hagrid tá meio V1D4 LOK4 também. Tá passando muito tempo com o Ronaldo.)** Felpudo, peguem eles!

Felpudo, um animal híbrido de cachorro e dragão, **(Que carai é isso? Volta pro mar, oferenda!)** saem **(Afinal, quantos Felpudo tem?)** de sua casa e sai voando atrás de Harry e Ron, afastando-os, Hagrid bate a sua porta e manda Felpudo voltar.

– Mas que bicho do caralho era aquele! **(Eu que pergunto!)**

– Isso não importa agora, Ron, temos que seguir a fum...

Harry percebe que a fumaça desapareceu. **(Segue o cheiro do peido, então.)**

– Mas que merda, Ron! Perdemos a fumaça

– Vamos voltar pro quarto, Harry, amanhã a gente vê isso. **(Se esperar até amanhã, aí nem cheiro pra seguir vão ter mais!)**

No dia segunte, **(Um minuto de silêncio pelo "i" que morreu e não pode comparecer à fic.)** na biblioteca.

– Rapazes, eu encontrei um livro chamado "Ervas, Poções e Pedras Alucinógenas" **(MASOQ?) **na seção proibida, e tem um trecho sobre a fumaça!

– Obrigado, Hermione, sendo útil como sempre. - disse Ron. **("E você e Harry sendo inúteis, como sempre.") **

– Obrigada, enfim, aqui está um trecho do livro:

_A Fumaça Amarela é causada pelo uso correto da Verdadeira Pedra Filosofal, que pode ser encontrada nas Masmorras de Hogwarts, ela foi deixada lá por Tom Riddle.__**(E ninguém tirou de lá porque...?)**__ Quem usar a pedra de maneira correta, pode ter efeitos como crescimentos de músculos, desenvolvimento superior do reflexo, o salto triplo no ar, defecar colorido __**(MANO! Se quer defecar colorido, come umas beterrabas! HAHSIEUHASIUEHIUEHASIUEHAS)**__ e petrificar alguém com o seu hálito. __**(Ou seja: fica com **__**aquele**__** bafinho de onça.)**__ Se usado incorretamente, pode sofrer paralisia por 3 dias e perda de qualquer memória relacionada com a Pedra (se não acordar após os 3 dias, é porque a pessoa morreu). __**(WTF?) **__Apenas alguém que usou a Pedra corretamente pode destruí-la com um simples Expeliarmus, __**(Vai destruir a pedra a desarmando? É ISSO MESMO, BRASIL?)**__ se você não usou a Pedra e tentar fazer isso, você vai morrer, ninguém sabe o porquê disso. __**(UAU! Muito esclarecedor. Sqn.)**_

– Santa puta que pariu, **(RONALDO! *lava a boca do Ron com sabão*) **isso faz um puta sentido. - disse Ron. **(Eu vou falar pra sua mãe que tá falando essas palavras feias, Ronaldo Wesley!)**

– Exatamente, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa usaram a Pedra para trapacearem na partida. - disse Hermione. **(Claaaro! Lufa-Lufa trapaceia muito mesmo.)**

– Mas por que petrificaram Malfoy e os jogadores da Corvinal?

– Talvez a Sonserina está por trás disso, Ron. Malfoy deve ter usado na maneira "incorreta". Já os jogadores da Cornival devem ter sido enganados pela Lufa-Lufa para usar da forma incorreta, devem ter feito isso como um teste. **(Ooooou, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa usaram da maneira correta, ficaram lá todos musculosos e pans, e aí baforaram na cara dos Corvinais, o que causou a paralisia deles.)**

– Como será que é o modo correto e incorreto de usar? **(Correto: enfie no cu e gire. Se quiser, leve essa fic junto.)**

– Isso está no livro, Ron, mas prefiro não ler. **(Vai ler sozinha depois, que eu tô ligada!) **Precisamos usar a poção polissuco, infiltrarmos no salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa, descobrir onde está a Pedra e destruí-la **(Como vai destruir a pedra se nunca a usou? Hermione, você leu direito o carai do livro?) **- explicou Hermione - Quem está disposto a fazer isso?

– Eu faço, Ron é um fresco do caralho. **(Mano, qual é o problema do ser que escreveu essa bagaça?) **- disse Harry.

– Não sou fresco! Só não quero fazer isso. **("Não sou fresco, sou sensível!")**

– Ok, daqui há um mês aquela coisa vai estar pronta, enquanto isso, vamos ver no que vai dar. **("Ou onde vamos dar... Rawr!")**

No mês seguinte, os alunos já voltaram a sua forma normal, **(Poxa, mas que bom, ein?) **porém sem lembranças nenhuma **(CONCORDÂNCIA, NÃO SE VÁÁÁÁ! Ou me leva junto, pelo menos.) **de como ficaram paralisados. Os professores acham que os alunos ficaram apenas doentes por algo que comeram durante a concentração. **(Professores sendo tão burros quanto quem escreveu isso aqui.) **Na manhã da partida, Harry se transforma em um aluno desconhecido da Lufa-Lufa e consegue penetrar no salão comunal. **("... de sua mais nova cliente.")(Me chama de basilisco que eu entro na sua Câmara Secreta, rawr!) **

– O-oi, pessoal! Cadê a pedra**("... de crack que o ser que escreveu isso usou?")**?

– Cala a boca, Rogérius, **(Porra, nem comento esse "ius" do nome.)** esqueceu que não podemos falar sobre isso em voz alta?E se acalma, nós vamos te dar um pouco dela outra vez, só não vai dar para a Sonserina de novo, seu otário. **(Capitão da Lufa-Lufa, estou sentindo um tom de homofobia em sua voz. Qual o problema do coitado dar pra Sonserina? LUFANOS NÃO SE COMPORTAM ASSIIIIM!)** - disse o capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa.

– Oh, tudo bem, não vou fazer nada, quando poderei usar? **(Não vai fazer nada, só usar.)**

– Agora mesmo, mas não esqueça de devolver antes do jogo, **("Quero dar uma usadinha antes. Sacomé, ficar liiinda e forte! Hihihi") **e não seja visto, seu panaca. **(Não, não! Ele vai usar no meio da **_**QUADRA**_** de Quadribol!)**

O aluno entrega a **("...o...") **tão incrível e enorme **("... dildo, dizendo para tomar cuidado, pois essa era um de seus preferidos.")** Verdadeira Pedra Filosofal para Harry.

– Nossa, essa foi fácil. **(Fala mais alto, Réuri. A galere lá na Floresta Proibida não ouviu direito.)**

– O que?

– Nada, não.

– Bem, você sabe como usar da maneira correta, sabe?

– Na verdade... não.

– Você deve comê-la, essa é a maneira certa, a Pedra não é tão dura. **(FALEI QUE ERA PRA ENFIAR NO CU! Se bem que assim a Pedra estaria comendo o Harry... #refletindo)**

– Obrigado.

Harry sai da sala e tenta ir ao banheiro feminino para soltar um **("... barro. Aqueles Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores não lhe fizeram muito bem.") **expeliarmus na Pedra, **(E morrer, causando o trágico e maravilhoso fim dessa babaquice que nem deveria ter começado. Fim.) **mas ele estava tão curioso que acaba dando uma bela de uma bocada na pedra, **(Já vai caindo de boca no negócio.) **engolindo um grande pedaço.

– Eita porra, isso aqui é bom demais.

Harry desmaia e acaba sendo petrificado, **(Primeiro desmaia e depois fica petrificado? Weird.)** o aluno que lhe deu a pedra o encontra na porta do banheiro feminino. **(STALKER! STALKER!)**

– Sabia que não era o Rogerius, eu ensinei direitinho para ele ontem. **("... Se é que me entende, hihihi")**

Ele pega o corpo de Harry e leva de volta ao salão comunal. **(Vai aproveitar que o Harry está desacordado.)** Depois de alguns minutos, Harry volta a sua forma normal.

– Mas ora vejam só, se não é o Potter, o queridinho de Hogwarts. **(NHÉÉÉÉ, mais ou menos.) **- disse o verdadeiro Rogerius. - Bom trabalho, Otávio. **(E esse nomes abrasileirados? CAZZO!)**

– Obrigado, percebi que não era você, ele foi burro pra caralho, **(Harry sendo Harry.)** o que faremos agora?

– Sei lá, precisamos escondê-lo, ele não pode acordar até o começo da partida. **(Que eu saiba, ele só vai acordar daqui 3 dias. VOCÊ MESMO DISSE, SER DESCEREBRADO QUE ESCREVEU ISSO!)**

– É verdade, ele já sabe sobre a pedra, só não sei porque ele se mete nessas coisas... **(Porque o Harry gosta de meter. Ou de ter algo metido, sei lá.)**

Harry acorda milagrosamente, **(É UM MILAGRE, CHESSUS! É PRA GLORIFICAR DE PÉ!) **pega a pedra da mão de Rogerius e sai correndo. **(RUN, BITCH, RUN!)**

– Filho da puta! **(Alice desiste de ficar enfiando sabão na boca da galera.)**

– Corre atrás dele! **(Não pode ficar só vendo ele correr?)**

Harry vai até o Salão Principal, onde Dumbledore e os professores estão se preparando para o almoço. **(Ou seja: tão comendo tudo de bom e deixando os restos pros alunos.) **

– Professor, esses caras estão atrás da Pedra!

– Ohhh, como encontrou isso, Harry? Tinha certeza que eu destruí isso há 50 anos **(Ou você ndeu uma cheiradinha na pedra, alucinou e achou que tinha destruído?) **quando eu... **(" a enfiei no cu.") **esquece. Bem, eu...

– É óbvio que foi o Harry, Dumbledore, um aluno da Lufa-Lufa nunca faria isso, **(OOH, ALGUÉM QUE PENSA! *agarra o Snape*) **Harry apenas está indo no mesmo caminho de seu pai drogado. **(Pra nascer uma cria dessas, tinha que ter um drogado na família mesmo.) **- disse Snape.

– Cale-se Severo, eu acredito no Harry.

– Como assim?

– Hagrid me contou tudo.

– Oh. **(Só isso? Hagrid te contou tudo e Snape decidiu parar de contestar? Fácil assim? Snape, eu confiei em você!)**

– Então tá tudo bem?

– Sim, Harry, vou pedir para o Snape destruir a Pedra. **(A não ser que Snape já tenha usado essa bagaça, Dumbie o está mandando para uma missão suicida.) **

1 hora depois, estão todos no salão principal, comendo e se divertindo. **(Sabia que rolava umas orgias.)** Dumbledore anuncia que Lufa-Lufa perdeu 980 pontos e que Grifinória ganhou 200 pontos, por fazerem todo o trabalho. **(Nem comento.)**

– Mas que filhos da puta, **(Eu vou mandar uma coruja para sua mãe, Ron!) **estavam sabendo o tempo todo e nos deixaram fazer tudo isso, pois sabem que o Harry sempre salva essa maldita escola - desabafou Ron. **(Acalma as tetas, jovem.)**

– Tanto faz, Ron, pelo menos estamos bem agora, e ainda ganhamos uns pontos. - disse Hermione. **(Uns pontos. Fala como se tivessem ganhado uns 5 pontos.)**

– Hermione, agora você pode dizer como era a maneira correta de usar a pedra?

– Sim, deve cheirar a pedra usando um canudo. **(AHÁ! Falei que ela ía ler sozinha depois!)**

– Suspeitei desde o princípio. – afirma Ron - E aí Harry, o que vai fazer agora, depois do almoço?

– Vou comer a sua irmã. **(Mano!)**

– Hahahahaha. - riram Ron e Hermione. **(CLAAAARO! O Réuri responde um negócio desses e o Ronaldo fica assim, bem de boa. AHAM, TÁ.) **

Assim termina mais uma aventura de Harry Potter e seus amigos.

* * *

**Preciso comentar sobre esse preconceito com a Lufa-Lufa? **


End file.
